Banshee
Backstory Tanya comes from an… interesting Universe. In that Universe Sonic wasn’t fast, he didn’t care for racing, or running. He wanted to be the greatest fighter in the world. A World Tournament was brought about every five years, fighters from all over the world joining together to see who was the greatest. For some time It was Sonic, who stood champion for several years, until Tanya’s brother, Yurio “Burst” Bat, A master of the Burst Fist Fighting style. He became champion, after an intense five round final match between him and Sonic. His fighting style was a style that involved Manipulating sound about One’s body which he used during his reign as Champion for several years, until his untimely demise. In an Unsanctioned battle between the Demon, Shadow the Hedgehog, Yurio was killed. Shadow claimed he was unworthy of the title, and as such stripped it, and his life away. When Tanya learned of this, she was distraught, trying to find any sort of way to bring her brother back. That is when she learned of the Legend of the Dragon’s Eyes. Seven Mystical Stones that granted the power of the gods in one’s hand should they gather them. There was even legends that said power could bring back the dead. Tanya knew what she had to do. And the only way to get them was to fight in the World Tournament. She trained for several years after learning of the Legend. She was desperate to bring her brother back, and as such her path was clear. She had to win. She fought her way through the Tournament, getting to Shadow at the end. She was completely and utterly defeated. However she showed some merits in her ferocity. Shadow saw her potential, and as such gave her a warning. “Come to me when you are worthy. Then I will undo my Noroi.” The Noroi was a curse. The Curse of Ferocity. This curse is what turned Banshee into the werebat she is today. Whenever the moon is out she transforms into a beast, a monster. Her Rage boils and she fights like a demon. It took several years to learn to control this transformation, and even incorporate it into her fighting style. Once she mastered the form she entered the tournament again, and fought her way to the top. Each fighter had one of the Eyes, and when she got to Shadow once more, she let her selfish desire to destroy him over run her original goal. She activated the Legend’s power and fought with Shadow as the Megadrive was activated. As the world was destroyed around them Shadow and Tanya had their climactic battle. Punches so devastating it ripped holes in reality, and further destroyed their universe. In the End the two met with a vicious punch and knocked on another unconscious. Tanya awoke in the Genesis zone, and has since then been a wandering Street Fighter. Fighting for money, and a means to survive. Her guilt weighs heavy on her heart, as she blames herself for the destruction of her world. Feats 'Fighting Style Mastery' : Tiger Style, Open Palm Variation. Tiger Style involves a lot of Palm Strikes already, though usually in a more claw like form. Banshee prefers to go Open Palms as to get the maximum amount of force out of her attacks. 'X-Chi' : The User taps into their Chi, letting it flow freely through their body. This change comes with many Benefits, such as increasing ones speed and Strength. It also Lowers all Cooldowns and Charges by One(It cannot go any lower than 1 charge or Cooldown). However the major draw back to this is the user takes double damage from all attacks. There is no time limit in using this technique, however once the user deactivates the technique, they will be extremely drained of energy, and it has a 3 turn Cooldown when deactivated. (Must have Fighting Style Mastery to take this feat!) Mastered Werebat Form : Banshee is indeed a Werebat. Meaning There are times when she grows quite larger than normal, gets slightly more furred, and all the more ferocious. Mastered Werebat forms mean she can transform at will. The only real benefit one gets from Werebat Form is Stretchy Limbs. Passive Healing Factor : Downtime? Who has time for that?! With this feat, no matter how much damage sustained during a thread death: you will fully be recovered by the next one. This feat negates any need for a ‘recovery’ thread. Weaknesses Always Up for a Challenge : It is extremely rare that Banshee will deny a challenge, be it a fight or otherwise. Even if she’s horribly outmatched she’ll still take up said challenge. Hatred of Shadow the Hedgehog : Due to the events of her world, She has a complete innate hatred of Shadow. Should one appear in any thread she is in, she will drop literally everything to fight him. Guilt : Her guilt makes her… Apprehensive about finding the emeralds. She still wishes to bring back her brother, but at this point, what is the point? She destroyed her world, why would she bring him back to such shame? This guilt causes fits of depression from the Bat, which often leave her feeling less than worthy to even remain alive. If someone were to play against this during a fight with her, she’d lost motivation, perhaps even surrender. Category:Genesis Zone Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Archetype: Technique Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bats Category:Fizgit's Characters